¿ Porqué no puedo amarte ?
by hermy-potter-hp
Summary: Este es un one-shot Dramionero... Espero les guste... Advertencia: Es pre-sexto libro, lo escribí hace dos casi tres años...


**¿Porque no puedo amarte?**

Tu me amas... Lo veo en tus ojos... Lo demuestras a cada segundo que pasas conmigo... Tus celos te delatan... Tus palabras me hielan el alma, para después, poco a poco deshacer este frío corazón que tengo.  
Algo curioso... Lo eres todo para mi... Pero a la vez no eres nada... Solo alguien mas en este miserable mundo...

Ya no puedo mas!! No entiendo!!... Veo que sufres... Y mucho a mi lado... Te hiero con mis palabras... Con mis actos...  
Por qué si sufres al estar conmigo, no te alejas? Claro... Porque me amas... Pero aún así... Tu no mereces esto...

A veces siento que sabes de mis engaños constantes... O por lo menos lo sospechas...  
Presientes que no soy sincero cuando digo 'Te amo'... Y es que... Son solo palabras para mi... Y nada mas... Nunca he sabido que es el amor... Y nunca lo sabré...

Eres bastante inteligente... Deberías de haberte dado cuenta cuando digo 'Te amo' de una forma tan cruda, sin embargo... Algo en ti que se me hace tan... Extraño... Tierno... No se!! Eres tan inteligente en la mayoría de las cosas... Pero tan ingenua en otras...

En cierto modo... Llegué a estimarte, bastante... Y también es cierto que solo tu has logrado que saque cosas de mi que nunca nadie las había sacado pero no es mas que eso...

Voy caminando solo por los pasillos, obscuros y solitarios cuando una voz me habla por detrás... Se de quien es, pero no quiero hablar con nadie... Quiero pensar... Esta es seguramente la ultima noche que nos veamos y no se que hacer... Son caminos diferentes los que debemos seguir...  
Escucho la voz mas cerca, doy vuelta en el pasillo y me meto a un salón vacío...  
Me recargo en una mesa... Pero la puerta del salón se abre de nuevo...

.-Draco! Te estoy hablando desde hace rato... Porque te escondes?

.-No te escuché...

.-Oh... Que tienes? Hoy no fuiste a la cena de despedida...

.-Para que?

.-Para nada importante... Que te sucede?

.-Nada Zabinni! Déjame en paz!!

Draco salió rápidamente del lugar bastante molesto cuando Zabinni lo alcanzó de nuevo...

.-Estas así por la sangre sucia cierto?

.-Y si así fuera que?

.-Draco- Zabinni le puso una mano en el hombro al rubio que quitó con una mueca de asco- No vale la pena... Dime... Que harías si te dijeran que la mataras... La matarías?

.-Por supuesto!!

.-No nos traicionarías cierto?

Zabinni le miró con unos ojos entrecerrados examinando a Draco pero este no dudaba...

.-No... Empezaré el entrenamiento y seguiré al señor obscuro hasta el final, no se porque dudas tu de mi... Ahora haste a un lado...

.-A donde vas?

.-A mi sala común...

.-Vas con la sangre sucia?

.-Te vale no?

Draco se giró molesto y salió lo mas rápido que pudo de allí...  
Caminaba por los pasillos hacia su sala mientras su mente divagaba en otras cosas...  
Cómo decirselo? Cómo decirle que se alejara de el?  
Cuando se dió cuenta estaba ya dentro de la sala y justo enfrente de la chimenea, el lugar favorito de la chica, estaba recostada, con un libro sobre su regazo, dormida...

Draco se acercó a ella sin hacer siquiera un solo ruido. Realmente se veía tan frágil allí tendida con su cuerpo acurrucado en el sillón...  
Acercó su mano lentamente a su cara para quitarle un mechón que tenía sobre la cara...  
Era bonita... Bastante...

Camino un rato frente a la chimenea... Que debo hacer? Ella no tiene la culpa de nada...  
Me acerco de nuevo a ella y lentamente me arrodillo al lado de su sillón y suavemente le beso la frente... Puedo notar al instante que ella forma una pequeña y sincera sonrisa en sus labios cuando le escucho decir en un suspiro mi nombre...  
Me levanto del lugar sitiendome cada vez mas culpable... Porque tenía que ser así? Porque no se habían dado tiempo de enamorarse? Porque se había ido ese enamoramiento? Porque esas mariposas que se sentían antes habían desaparecido?  
Escucho un ruido, volteo la mirada fijandome en ti de nuevo... Me estas viendo con esos ojos miel que me hacen olvidarme de todos mis problemas... Te levantas con una sonrisa en la cara... Te acercas lentamente y me rodeas con tus manos mi espalda mientras me besas tiernamente... Yo necesito decirte que te alejes pero tus besos me hipnotizan...

.-Her.mione...

.-Mmm?

Yo te sigo el beso, esos besos que nunca tuve con nadie mas pues por mas expertas que fueran nunca ninguna me besó con eso que tienes tu y que te sobra y a las demás les falta... Tu lo haces de corazón...  
Me logro separar un poco de ti.

.-Hermione... Yo necesito decirte q...

Hermione le puso un dedo en la boca haciendolo callar. Draco le volteó a ver a los ojos y pudo ver una gran tristeza...

.-Draco... No digas nada... Esta noche... No quiero nada mas que a ti... Quiero que sea la mas especial de todas... La última...

Draco se quedó mudo... Ella ya lo sabía, por eso la tristeza... Sabía que no podían estar juntos... Hermione se acercó de nuevo a los labios de Draco aprisionandolos con los suyos, subiendo cada mas de intensidad...  
Hermione paró el beso y se quedó un momento pensativa... Draco iba a decir algo pero Hermione lo jaló a su habitación...  
La pasión se desbordaba... Los dos se besaban con gran añoro... Sus manos que habían estado entrelazadas de los dedos fueron separandose...  
Las manos de Draco se posaron en la cintura de Hermione mientras ella pasaba sus manos cálidas por debajo de la camisa de Draco...  
La ropa empezaba a sobrar...  
Hermione lentamente le empezó a desabrochar la camisa a Draco sin separa siquiera sus labios...  
Draco que la tomaba por su cintura la tumbó sobre la cama haciendola quedar bajo el, sentía como el cuerpo frágil de la chica temblaba cuando sus manos quitaban la camisa. El fue haciendo lo mismo.

Las luces estaban apagadas... Solo un pequeño rayo de la luz de la luna alumbraba la habitación dejando apenas ver un solo cuerpo, una sola alma, un solo corazón, separados una vez por el odio, ahora unidos por un sentimiento... De sus cuerpos caían unas cuantas gotas de sudor...  
Solo la luna era testigo de que no existen amores imposibles...

_Dos almas que se quieren  
bajo luces eternas,  
dos miradas que se cruzan  
deteniendo el tiempo sin límite,  
dos cuerpos que se desean,  
se llenan de pasión,  
entregandose por primera vez  
en una noche sin fin... _

Hermione estaba boca arriba viendo el techo, volteó su mirada hacia el rubio que llacía acomodado sobre su pecho.  
Unas lágrimas cálidas empezaron a rodar por su mejilla...

_Hoy me levanté pensando en tí,  
pensé que te quería mas todavía  
que cada segundo te pertenecía,  
que cada caricia sería en tu piel  
y cada beso en tus labios,  
hoy decidí que no dejar de amarte  
y entregarme a tus deseos,  
pues mañana te vas  
para no verte mas..._

Se limpió con un dedo las lágrimas derramadas mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cara a Draco, estaba frío, su piel tal pálida y suave, estaba ahora sonrojada con un ligero brillo.

_Te entrego en mis manos una caricia,  
con deseo y ternura,  
cerrando los ojos,  
y abandonando el mundo,  
y con esta caricia te doy mi vida,  
y toda mi alma para disfrutarte,  
aunque sea solo esta noche..._

Draco estaba recargado sobre el pecho de la chica, aparentemente dormido, pero pudo escuchar un pequeño sollozo... Ella sabía que después de esa noche todo cambiaría... Porque no puedo amarte? Eres tan excepcional...  
Me enseñaste a ver a mas allá de este mortífago que tengo ya impregnado en la piel... Me enseñaste que el destino existe... Porque siempre me aconsejas... Porque siempre me ayudas... Porque no eres como las demás... No te importa mi posición social... Porque no puedo amarte?  
Draco escuchó de nuevo un sollozo, lentamente volteó su mirada hacia ella...

.-Hermione? Porque lloras?

Puedo ver como las lagrimas que tenía por toda la cara, se las limpia discretamente...

.-No lloraba...

.-No? Y que es esto?

Pudo ver una lagrima solitaria que se encuentra justo al lado de sus labios... La limpio suavemente con mi mano...

.-Ven... No llores...

Mi corazón palpita rápidamente... No quiero que el lo sienta... No quiero que sienta mas lástima por mi... Me abraza como nunca antes lo había hecho... Me deshago en sus brazos... Siempre fríos, pero hoy no es así... Un abrazo cálido me hace derramar mas lágrimas que no puedo contener por mas tiempo... No quiero que se vaya...

_Quisiera no separame de ti  
y poder palpitar en tu piel.  
Soñaría con unirme a ti,  
encadenando nuestros labios  
y juntos nuestros cuerpos.  
Pero lo se...  
Solo es un sueño..._

Siento como su corazón se acelera a mi contacto... No me gusta verla así...

Ambos abrazados... Después de un rato quedaron dormidos...

Un rayo de luz le llegó a la cara haciendola lentamente despertar... Había sido un sueño... Se levantó de su cama y lentamente se puso su bata... Todavía era temprano y no le apetecía ir al desayuno... Tomó una ropa y su capa para meterse al baño...  
Antes de cerrar la puerta volteo a ver de nuevo a mi cama... Allí sigue placidamente dormido... Con su espalda blanca un tanto descubierta por las sábanas... Cierro la puerta dejandolo atrás...

_Sobreviviré a pesar de que me faltes  
y me sobre la tristeza,  
aguantaré la extrañeza de tu ausencia  
y el dolo de tu ida,  
pero siempre te recordaré... Amandote..._

Salgo de la ducha, jurandome ya no causarle mas lástima al chico, me pongo una toalla en el cuerpo y salgo para encontrarlo ya despierto y sentado en la orilla de la cama con la mirada perdida y apenas tapandole la sábana...  
Me acerco a el y me pongo justo en donde tiene la vista. Despues de unos segundos reacciona...  
Me voltea a ver y se levanta de su lugar besandome como nunca antes lo había hecho... Siento por primera vez un beso con sentimiento de su parte... Me separo un poco... Me dije que no iba a ser así de nuevo... Me besa apasionadamente... Sus brazos me rodean mientras su boca va besando lentamente mi cuello... Yo solo me dejo llevar sin poder hacer reaccionar a mi cuerpo mientras el como en la noche anterior me tumba en la cama despojandome de la toalla que apenas me cubría... Sus labios recorren rápidamente todo mi cuerpo haciendome estremecer de arriba a abajo... Sus ojos me ven suplicantes pidiendome autorización para seguir... Tu aroma me embriaga... Mis labios rozan suavemente los tuyosconviertiendose poco a poco a mas...

.-Hermione... Por que no nos acompañaste en la cena y en el desayuno?

.-Oh... Es que me quedé dormida... Y bueno... Salí a dar un paseo a los terrenos por la mañana... No puedo?

.-Claro... Con Malfoy... El tampoco estaba... Hermione! Porque no lo entiendes el no es para ti!! Seguro solo quiere sacar provecho de ti!!

.-Bueno Ronald!! Esa es mi vida de todos modos...

Ron había estado siempre pelando con Hermione desde que hacía un par de meses se había enterado del noviazgo de Hermione y de Draco...

.-Y bueno... No me vayas a salir con tus babosadas de que el no es como siempre... Sabes que el es un maldito mortífago!!

.-Y que?

.-Y que!!

Harry entró en el cubículo donde estaba ya Hermione y Ron discutiendo...

.-Ron!! Calmate Ya! Deja a Hermione en paz!!

.-Oh claro tu también la vas a defender... Dime Harry!! Que le puede ver ese maldito a una sangre suci...

Ron se tapó la boca al escuchar las palabras que habían salido de su boca pero era demasiado tarde... Hermione le había escuchado y con unos ojos cristalinos salió a todo correr empujando y tirando a Neville que iba a entrar al lugar...  
Se fue hasta el vagón de los prefectos... A esos momentos seguro ya estaba vacío... Se metió y cerró la puerta para tirarse al piso y empezar a llorar y sacar todo eso que tenía dentro... Como le dolía que su amigo dijera cosas así! Cada vez era peor con ella... No medía sus palabras... Estaba sola de nuevo... Justo como había viajado por primera vez en ese tren... Sola y ahora... La ultima vez... Y de nuevo se hallaba sola...  
Empezó a golpear el cojín del asiento con enojo hasta que el cansancio la venció y quedó dormida allí mismo...

.-Oye? Hermione? Ya llegamos... Que sucede?

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver a Draco en cunclillas junto a ella... Rápidamente se incorporó y se limpió bien los ojos...

.-No es nada...

Hermione tomó sus cosas y se disponía a salir cuando una mano temblorosa le tomó de la muñeca... Ella se volteó de nuevo a Draco y le vió una mirada triste dibujada en su mirada...

.-Hay algo que... Necesito decirte...

.-Que?

.-Que... Yo...

Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó iba a ser la ultima vez que la abrazaba... Se separó un poco solo para poder saborear ese sabor dulce que solo se disfrutaba en los labios de Hermione... Ella le correspondió mientras unas nuevas lagrimas adornaban sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas...  
Draco se separó...  
Hermione se volteó de nuevo ya para salir del vagón cuando la voz de Draco la hizo pararse.

.-Yo... Hermione... Yo no te amo... Lo sabes pero... Te quiero... De verdad...

Hermione nunca había escuchado un 'Te quiero' que saliera de la boca de Draco y mucho menos algo tan puro y sincero...  
Se giró de nuevo y se encontró con algo que nunca pensó ver... A su peor enemigo diciendole que la quería... Y con una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.  
Hermione se fue hacia el y le besó por ultima vez... Un beso dulce mezclado con lo salado de las lagrimas de ambos...  
Fueron aminorando poco a poco el beso. El aire faltaba... Tras unos segundos solo disfrutando la calidez de ambos labios se separarón.  
Dibujaron unas sonrisas melancolicas...

.-Adios... Granger...

.-Adiós... Malfoy... Te odio...

.-Lo se... Yo también...

Draco salió a toda velocidad de allí sin siquiera voltear atrás...

_Ahora que te has ido,  
y no te vuelves mirando atrás,  
ahora que no tengo esperanza,  
de que vuelvas y mates mi tristeza,  
ahora que te digo adiós,  
y contigo digo adiós a mis recuerdos,  
ahora me olvido de tí...  
... Adiós, pero recuerda,  
nunca te voy a dejar de amar..._

** Fin **


End file.
